


Who in Olympus Thought this was Funny?

by kanadune



Category: Percy Jackson and the Olympians & Related Fandoms - All Media Types, Percy Jackson and the Olympians - Rick Riordan
Genre: Alternate Universe - Percy Jackson Fusion, Bodyswap, Camp Half-Blood (Percy Jackson), Camp Jupiter (Percy Jackson), F/M, Post-The Heroes of Olympus
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2020-07-11
Updated: 2020-08-06
Packaged: 2021-03-05 03:54:57
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 6
Words: 3,021
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/25208050
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/kanadune/pseuds/kanadune
Summary: All Percy wanted to was have a relaxing summer with his friends after the whole Gaea war, but no. Someone, or something, decided it would be hilarious if he woke up in the body of girlfriend and his friends woke up in the body of his other friends. How are they supposed to complete a whole quest while Annabeth learns to control water, Piper learns to fly, and Will raises the dead?Featuring an actual Greek myth for the basis of the fic (no spoilers).Body-swap, AU Post-Heroes of Olympus, Multiple Narrators, Quest AU.FOR ALL AUDIENCES
Relationships: Annabeth Chase/Percy Jackson, Calypso/Leo Valdez, Hazel Levesque/Frank Zhang, Jason Grace/Piper McLean, Nico di Angelo/Will Solace
Comments: 2
Kudos: 59





	1. Chapter 1

Chapter 1- Percy POV

The evening was peaceful at Camp Half-Blood. The sweet fragrance of strawberries drifted through the cool breeze as a satyr played a melody on the lute in the distance. Percy sat by the bonfire alone, Annabeth preoccupied with whatever structure she was planning. Percy felt it was nice being by himself for a change. After the stress of the war a few months ago, a couple of blue chocolate chip cookies while warming up by the fire after dark, was where Percy found comfort. Tyson had gone back to Dad’s palace to keep working with the other Cyclopes, but he visited frequently. Without his half brother, the Poseidon cabin felt dark and lonely, so Percy preferred to limit his time in there to the least amount possible. The crackling of the fire and lute melody were tranquil and almost put him to sleep, when a scream echoed across the valley. He shot up and reached for Riptide, his pen/sword. Percy ran over the location where the scream originated, while more yelling continued. He barged into the Hades Cabin finding Nico staring at himself in the mirror whilst grabbing at his face, as if he was examining it.  


“Percy, help!”, Nico exclaimed, rather dramatically compared to his usual solemn nature.  


“Nico, what’s wrong?” Percy answered, no longer ready to fight, but still attentive.  


“That's the problem,” Nico cried out, “I’m not Nico! I’m Will! What is going on?”  


“Will?” Percy stared in disbelief, his mouth agape. While stranger things had happened, like that time he napped for a couple months and woke with no memories across the country, this was definitely weird, but completely plausible. “Oh gods, actual Nico!”  


While Will was still staring at the mirror, now messing with his hair, Percy ran out and barged into the Apollo cabin, but he could see all of the lights were on in almost all of the cabins (except for Hypnos’s but their lights were always off). Demigods were stumbling out, half asleep to see what the commotion was about, by now there was yelling in most cabins, but Percy could deal with that later. As soon as he ran into the Apollo one, Will, now Nico, was staring wide-eyed and dead silent into his reflection in the cabin bathroom.  


“Nico, come quick!” Percy grabbed his arm and Nico snapped back into reality and ran out meeting his counterpart outside, Percy trailing behind. “We have to get Chiron.”


	2. Chapter 2

Chapter 2- Jason POV

Jason woke up hearing a loud scream coming from another cabin. From his years of training, his instincts kicked in and jumped immediately to his feet ready for battle, even if he was unarmed. As soon as he did, though, he noticed he wasn’t in the Zeus cabin where he had fallen asleep. Instead he could see the signature pink walls of the Aphrodite cabin even in the dark. He felt different too. His hair fell around his shoulders and his body felt lighter. Before Jason could connect the dots, a couple demigods around him had woken up.  


“Piper, did you hear that?” One asked groggily.  


“What?” said Jason, completely taken aback by how high his voice was. In that moment he realised. He was not in his own body, but his girlfriend Piper’s. After he realized the screaming had stopped, hoping that it wasn’t an emergency, Jason immediately ran into the bathroom and flashed the lights on. He started cursing in Latin as he examined his new face and body. Jason knew it well, as he couldn’t help but stare at it since he and Piper had gotten together. But being in it was completely different. He could feel how differently he had to carry himself, his posture higher and his stance narrower.  


But, where was the real Piper? Jason ran out of the Aphrodite cabin confusing many of his cabin-mates. He saw Nico and Will gaping at each and mumbling about something, Percy next to them, but he was on a mission to find Piper. That was when he saw his body stumbling out of the Zeus cabin, a wide-eyed, awkward-stanced version of himself. Jason knew it had to be her, but there was only one way to find out.  


“Piper? Is that you?” Jason asked, hesitantly.  


“Oh my gods, Jason!” Piper ran up to him and grabbed his hands. She looked down at him, with desperation and worry in her (his) eyes, something Jason had never experienced before. Before they could consol each other and make a plan, there was a loud thud. I turned to see that Percy spontaneously blacked out and hit the ground. They all rushed to his side, the demigods crowded around them, but he was out cold. Jason saw in the corner of his eye a snake slither out of the Athena cabin.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Leave a comment or kudos if you liked it! There is a lot coming so make sure to bookmark to stay updated.   
> Constructive criticism, feedback, and grammar/spelling checks are welcome and encouraged! Plus any ideas you have for future chapters will be considered :)
> 
> This chapter didn't have a ton of plot, but I promise it has been written and is coming! Just gotta make you wait for it ;)
> 
> NEXT TIME: What happened to Percy?


	3. Chapter 3

Chapter 3- Percy POV

Percy felt like he had been hit by a ton of bricks straight to the head. He’d been in plenty of battles so he was used to injuries, but this was definitely shockingly unexpected. Especially when he came to. As soon as he saw light peeking through his closed eyes, and soft voices all around, he knew that something was different. He shot up, remembering all of the craziness from just before he blacked out. The body swapping of all of the couples gave a moment of clarity. Could that mean he was in Annabeth’s body? Percy looked around to see all of his friends in the Athena cabin, Jason, Piper, Will, Nico, and himself looking concerned, but none more than his body, whom he recognized as Annabeth.  


“Wait a minute,” Percy said, stunned by the sound of his girlfriend’s voice coming out of his mouth. “Oh gods it happened to me too. How long was I out?”  


“Not long,” said Will, in Nico’s body. “About 10 minutes, but Annabeth here woke up quick.”  


“We need to talk to Chiron,” Annabeth continued. “This could be the doings of some God or Goddess wanting to mess with us for some quest.”  


“It better not be Hera,” Percy sighed. “And we just got settled too.”  
Percy and Annabeth shared a look of sadness. After the second Giant War, all they wanted to do was relax and enjoy each other’s company. There wasn’t much time left in summer before they went back to their respective families. All they wanted to do was spend as much together as they could, but they both knew that they were going to have to go on some new quest to save the world to get back in his own body.  


Percy climbed out of the bunker and took a deep breath. It was weird being in Annabeth’s body. It was definitely different to what he was used to. Blonde hair kept getting in his eyes and this was the first time in ages he had been shorter than his girlfriend.  


The group walked out obviously distraught and silent, confusing the other demigods at the camp. Will and Nico kept looking back at him over and over, looking especially concerned. It seemed, at the time, no one else was affected by the new affliction. When they made it to the Big House, Percy’s mind was reeling about who could have done this. He assumed it couldn’t have been Hera as her previous ploy was too fresh. She wouldn’t want to do another controversial thing so soon after the last as it might ruin her perfect family. Then could it have been another god? Or some villain wanting to destroy his happiness, yet again. Percy honestly just wanted a break, but it seemed that was not going to happen for a long time.  


The lights were off in the Big House, as Chiron was probably asleep. But this could not wait, or could it, Percy wondered. He knew though, as much as he wanted one more night with Annabeth, even if they were in each other’s bodies, they couldn’t wait. The only thing left to decide was who was going to get to wake up Chiron.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Leave a comment or kudos if you liked it! There is a lot coming so make sure to bookmark to stay updated.  
> Constructive criticism, feedback, and grammar/spelling checks are welcome and encouraged! Plus any ideas you have for future chapters will be considered :)
> 
> Tryna do some fun foreshadowing this chapter. I am making each chapter about this length btw to keep things speedy and to keep a steady flow of content. I just wrote some really plot heavy chapters set to come out later so stay tuned and bare with me. I want to make this long so that means it's going to take awhile to get to the important stuff. Anyway hope you liked it!
> 
> NEXT TIME: What's Annabeth thinking?


	4. Chapter 4

Chapter 4- Annabeth POV

Annabeth knew that Percy got the short end of the stick with this whole body-switch thing. As a child of Athena, her gift was her intelligence, which meant she couldn’t control waves, fly, or shoot fire out her hands. Annabeth knew she shouldn’t dwell on it though because who would want to trade intelligence for actual superpower powers. But it would only make her feel that much more guilty and there was more she had to consider, like who, or what, was behind the whole ordeal.  


After Chiron and a shaken-up looking Piper/Jason (Annabeth was glad she didn’t have to wake him up) came into the main meeting room, which happened to be a ping pong table surrounded by chairs in the middle, they began to discuss.  


“Well body switching is certainly unprecedented,” Chiron contemplated. “We have not received any prophecies thus far from our friend Rachel, but this is a matter she should definitely be involved in.”  


“Chiron, do you know what's happening? I don’t remember anything like this in Greek stories I’ve read.” Annabeth suddenly realized she couldn’t remember much of her readings. She noticed a tinge of embarrassment from her sudden lack of intelligence.  


“I don’t remember any Roman myths either,” added Jason, equally confused and rattled with the new body.  


“Well there is that one story with Teiresias,” Percy added. “I remember you talking about it Annabeth. Teiresias saw two snakes together and hit them with a stick, which turned him into a woman. After seven years, Teiresias came across the snakes again and left them alone. The sentence was broken and he went back to being a man. Zeus asked him which gender he liked being more and when he said woman, Hera made him blind for his lack of respect. But, Zeus felt bad and gave him the gift of foresight.” Percy continued, surprising everyone including himself with his memory.  


“Well I think this is something to think on, all of you. We shall reconvene in the morning with Rachel and try to grasp what has happened. I am suspecting that this will be quite a memorable quest,” said Chiron. We all sighed and got up reluctantly.  


The quest would have to wait until morning, which Annabeth was fine with. She would get one more night Percy before the inevitable. Annabeth found it odd and a little frightening how little her mind was reeling about the possibilities of the quest. Usually by now she would have had ten different theories, but the only thing on her mind was holding out until morning. Annabeth had a feeling this switch was not going to come easy to her.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Leave a comment or kudos if you liked it! There is a lot coming so make sure to bookmark to stay updated.  
> Constructive criticism, feedback, and grammar/spelling checks are welcome and encouraged! Plus any ideas you have for future chapters will be considered :)
> 
> I sorry for it being so late! My computer ended up breaking so I couldn't write or post. But I just got it back today and it works perfectly, so no more delays (I promise). But yeah this is introduction of Teirsias... almost everything in that story is a legit myth, but I ended up censoring some stuff to make it all ages. If you want to know what I changed, feel free to google the myth. There won't be any spoilers in it!   
> I was interested in writing a body-swap fic first, but I ended up doing a lot of research to find Teirsias, which I figured was good enough for the fic lol.
> 
> NEXT TIME: Percy and Annabeth have a talk...


	5. Chapter 5

Chapter 5- Percy POV

Percy already had 10 different theories about what could have happened. They rattled in his brain like a tornado each branching off the other in a whirlwind of thoughts. Is this what it felt like to be Annabeth? He was used to her constantly spouting ideas, but with himself thinking about them, it felt exhausting and draining. Percy kept thinking about if Hera switched them to teach some lesson, yet to be determined, or if that guy Teiresias did it as a sort of pay back to Hera. As much as he wanted to write them all down, visualize it, analyze it, and consider it, he wanted to spend that time with Annabeth. It seemed Annabeth wanted the same. They decided to spend the night in the Poseidon cabin for some alone time together.  


“I know that look. What are you thinking about?” Annabeth paused at the doorway and reassured him. She knew all of the spinning thoughts were weighing him down as she was used to experiencing the same things.  


“It’s so weird hearing my voice coming from you.” Percy answered. He paused and looked up at her, moving in closer.  


“Percy, I, I don’t know what’s going on,” Annabeth’s voice faltered. Her encouraging tone quickly fell as she looked at her shoes. “I’m always the one who knows the myths, who knows what to do. Seeing you talk about Teiresias, I could barely remember what it was about.”  


“Annabeth, it's okay,” Percy squeezed her hands reassuringly and let out a small laugh. “That’s what it's like being me. I could never remember the stories, but I always had you to remind me. Now I can do that for you.”  


“Fine, okay,” She sighed reluctantly yet obviously relieved. “But I don’t even know what I can do. Do you think I can control water?”  


“I would assume so, but the only thing we have to do right now is to get some sleep before tomorrow.” As much as Percy was telling Annabeth this, he was also trying to convince himself. They made their way to the two empty bunks that were pushed together for the nights like these. Percy was already wearing Annabeth’s sleeping clothes, but she was wearing all the layers I had put on earlier for sitting next to the fire. Annabeth gave me a wide-eyed look as she hesitantly unzipped the jacket like she was asking for consent to change.  


“Yes, of course,” Percy laughed trying to make light of the situation. Annabeth took the clothes and headed to the bathroom. After some time she emerged and climbed into the bed and faced me, both of our heads on pillows.  


“This is so weird,” Annabeth giggled. “I’m literally staring at myself.”  


“I know! Your body is so hard to get comfortable,” Percy grumbled jokingly as he shifted trying to find a good position. Annabeth gave a full laugh that he wasn’t used to hearing.  


“So what are we going to do, master planner?”  


“Well, seaweed brain,” Annabeth gave him a look of confusion that quickly changed into a you-got-me-there expression, as Percy smiled and continued. “It’s going to depend on what Rachel says. And I’ve been wondering, do you think it’s just you and I, Will and Nico, and Jason and Piper that got switched?”  


“What about Leo,” Annabeth followed. “Or Hazel and Frank? Those two might have not been affected since they’re back at Camp Jupiter. We should Iris-message them in the morning.”  
The conversation slowed after that and Percy drifted into a dream filled night.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Leave a comment or kudos if you liked it! Constructive criticism, feedback, and grammar/spelling checks are welcome and encouraged! Plus any ideas you have for future chapters will be considered :)
> 
> This is probably my favorite chapter that I've written so far. I really wanted to take a second to have Percy and Annabeth reflect on what was happening and have a moment together. This definitely won't be the last cute moment, but there is A TON of plot next chapter and lot of things happening so we'll see when it will be. Hope you liked it!
> 
> NEXT TIME: Percy has a crazy dream...


	6. Chapter 6

Chapter 6- Percy POV

Demigod dreams are never just a dream. Percy’s dream that night was restless and terrifying. He saw a man with dark glasses standing near a giant creature with a snake for a head and a dragon-like body with a tail that ended in another snake head. Both the tail and the neck were equal in length so the only way to tell which way the dragon was facing, was the way the giant feathered wings were faced. The body was covered in murky green and gray scales with large, taloned feet that looked a little like chicken feet. They stood in a giant empty warehouse with large windows showing a dark and gloomy sky.  


“I can sense you, Percy Jackson.” The man with glasses snarled. Percy was used to being invisible in dreams, so this petrified him. “Don’t try to run, I know you will not be able to. And, I know you and your demigod friends have been quite busy. After defeating Gaea and what-not, you all were the first demigods in centuries to gain the approval of Hera, and now you will be used to exact my revenge on her.”  


A few months ago, Hera had sent Percy and his friends on a long, successful quest that ended in the Giant/Gaea war.  


“But why, how? Who are you?” Percy whimpered feeling completely useless and scared.  


“Because she did this to me!” The man with the glasses yelled and ran straight up to Percy’s face and took them off revealing black burn marks across his eyes leaving grotesque red and yellow goops that could be vaguely discernible as eyes. Percy jumped back in fright.  


“Y-you’re Teiresias,” Percy connected.  


“Yes,” He grimaced and put his glasses back on as he turned away. “And with the help of Amphisbaena here, you will come find me and shall be destroyed. Come or else you will never return to your body and you will continue to switch until your inevitable demise by my army.”  


Percy didn’t notice at first, preoccupied with the maniac in front of him, but thousands of snakes were slithering in through the windows. Most were normal, but some were spitting fire, others acid. The two-headed snake dragon was dripping green liquid that hissed and steamed everytime it hit the floor. He knew the snakes couldn’t hurt him in the dream, but he was completely petrified with fear.  


“Find me, Percy Jackson. I know you will. The snakes will begin their slow devastation of your country tomorrow and in 7 days, all you see will be ruined, just as it was for me. I am indifferent to the survival of the world you live in, but I know you care. And I want you.” As soon the last words were spoken, Percy was thrust from his dream and woke with a start and shot up, hyperventilating.  


“Percy? What happened?” Annabeth woke up and consoled him.  


“Yeah yeah, I’m fine. I just- had a bad dream,” Percy saw light coming from the window. “I should get up anyway. We are going to want to talk about it with everyone.”  


Percy was completely unsettled with the dream, did not want to get ready to talk more about Teirsias with the group, but he knew he had too. He got up to sit at the end of the bed, almost forgetting the circumstances of his body. This was the last thing he was comfortable with so he changed into one of his own orange Camp Half-Blood shirts that was now oversized, in the bathroom. Annabeth was changed when Percy emerged, her arms crossed over her, his, torso. They shared a look and sighed, neither wanting to discuss the unfortunate circumstances. Both left, leaving one uncomfortable situation just to enter another.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Leave a comment or kudos if you liked it! Constructive criticism, feedback, and grammar/spelling checks are welcome and encouraged! Plus any ideas you have for future chapters will be considered :)
> 
> Things are starting to get intense! I am also starting to lose momentum in writing because I am moving into my doorman 2 weeks. Hopefully, I can keep it up once I've gotten settled. For now, though, I will be posting what I have already written every few days or so. Hope you liked it!
> 
> NEXT TIME: But what about Leo?


End file.
